Star Wars Zorba the Hutt's Vengence (Part One)
by Klesk
Summary: It's has a lot of battles and awesome fights.


Chapter 1  
Zorba the Hutt  
  
  
Zorba the Hutt's walker walked him into Jabba's palace. Zorba looked around. It was deserted. The walker walked him farther into the deserted palace.  
"Jabba," bellowed Zorba as they came up to the pieces of Jabba.  
"Who has killed my son?"  
"Leia Organa," your worshipfulness. Then, Bossk stepped out of the shadow. The lizard like bounty hunter was a Trandoshan. They only had three fingers. All the sudden a loud noise came. Lazz! Occaa! Oohhhaaahhh! Some Jawas walked up.  
"Hey, you want to help me kill Leia Organa?" yelled Zorba.  
"Oky!" yelled a jawa.  
"Do you have a droid for me?"  
"Ahhah, oky!" yelled the jawa.  
Ahh, a flying droid!" exclaimed Zorba.  
"Bossk, get me a ship!" commanded Zorba. Zorba treated Bossk like an inferior fool. Bossk set out, and in time returned.  
"I can get six TIE fighters," informed Bossk.  
"Get me them, hurry up!" yelled Zorba.  
"Also, I can get the Punishing One!" (a battle ship) exclaimed Bossk.  
"Great, good job!" yelled Zorba.  
The ships arrived very quickly. Zorba's walker strolled him into the Punishing One. "Let's go to Ord Mantell," exclaimed Zorba. "Get me IG-88, the bounty hunter," commanded Zorba. "He'll be of good use against Organa."  
Soon, Bossk came back.  
"You'll be my leader!" commanded Zorba.  
"Okay, if you'll help me get back at Dash Rendar," bargained IG-88.  
"Okay!" exclaimed Zorba.  
IG-88 climbed into the leader TIE fighter (ship). Zorba climbed into the Punishing One.  
"Let's find Dash first," commanded Zorba.  
"To Hoth!" snorted IG-88. "We'll find him in the remains of Echo Base."  
Soon, the Punishing One landed on Hoth. They all attacked.  
"There he is!" exclaimed IG-88.  
IG-88 walked into the room where he saw Dash run. IG-88 started shooting his pulse cannon and inhibitor.  
"Ack!" yelled Dash. "I give up!" He walked out of the room.  
"Get him Bossk!" commanded Zorba.  
They chained him up and interrogated him. "What ship are you flying?" asked Zorba.  
"The Outrider," replied Dash.  
"It's ours now," yelled Zorba. "Kill him."  
CIG-88 stepped up, shot, and sent him to his grave. IG88 climbed into the Outrider. Zorba climbed into the Punishing One.  
" To Ord Mantell," commanded Zorba. They landed on Ord Mantell. IG-88 went to get the Imperial Class Star Destroyer (battle ship) and a new bounty hunter, I338  
He also got his ship, the Deyes (another battle ship) IG88 came back with the two ships and I338.  
"Now, to Endor," commanded Zorba.  
One light year (hour) later, they landed on Endor. He needed some stormtroopers to fly his TIE fighters and defend him.   
"All 20 of you, you're going to be trained," exclaimed Zorba.  
They were trained and ready to find Leia Organa.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
In search for Leia Organa  
  
  
"Set the computers to scan for Leia Organa," commanded Zorba.  
"Leia not found, Leia not found," is what the computer replied.  
" Back to Endor. I need 5 speeder bikes!" yelled Zorba.  
"IG-88, get the Avenger, Stalker, and Devastator," (all battle ships) commanded Zorba.  
"Get Boba Fett," (a bounty hunter) yelled Zorba.  
"I have the ships," called IG-88.  
"I don't need speeder bikes anymore," mumbled Zorba.  
"Boba Fett is dead," yelled Bossk.  
" To Tatooine," roared Zorba.  
They made it to the pit on Tatooine. All the sudden Boba Fett flew out of the pit with his jetpack.  
"Do you want to be my leader?" asked Zorba.  
"Sure, if you'll let me get revenge on Han Solo," responded Boba Fett.  
"Okay," protested Zorba.  
"Boba Fett, start constructing the new Death Star," shouted Zorba.  
Eight light beams (one year) later, they finished the fourth Death Star.  
"Get Luke on the computer," commanded Zorba.  
Luke came on the computer. "Luke," called Zorba. "I'm on your side. Send Tiree to Gall Spaceport (a planet)," yelled Zorba.  
"Okay," yelled Luke, "but he should come back alive or I'll start another war."  
Zorba was waiting, then finally, Tiree landed on Gall Spaceport.  
"Ready. One, two, three, FIRE!" commanded Zorba. Booooom! Screamed the laser as it hit Gal Spaceport.  
Luke was back on the computer. "You betrayed me!" yelled Luke. Soon, X-wings, Y-wings, and A-wings came.  
"Send out the TIES!" yelled Zorba, the slimy, white-haired slug.  
"Okay master," replied Bossk.  
The TIES zoomed out while Zorba boarded Devastator. Zorba turned on his communicator. "Boba Fett, you're in control of the Fourth Death Star," called Zorba. Zorba turned off his communicator.  
Zorba the Hutt was on his way to Cloud City. He heard Leia was held captive by his stormtroopers. Han Solo heard the news and was going to save Leia. The Millennium Falcon (Han's ship) landed on a Cloud City docking bay. He saw the troopers who held her captive. Han pulled out his blaster. Han blasted one, and blasted the other. Han and Leia boarded the Millennium Falcon. Just as they left Cloud City, Zorba was getting into the Punishing One to land on a docking bay. Zorba finally landed at Cloud City. He found his troopers dead. With anger he slithered to the Punishing One. He barely saw the Millenium Falcon.  
"After that ship," commanded Zorba, pointing at the Millenium Falcon. Bossk set the controls for hyperspeed. In five milla lights (seconds), they were off. They could still see the Falcon. They started firing at it. Han barely dodged the lasers.  
The Falcon was hit. Not enough to go down, but enough to knock out an engine. Now they couldn't go into hyperspeed. Now Han dodged one after another. They were hit again, it took out the rectenna.  
Soon, they would have to land. They saw the Forth Moon of Yavin (a planet). "Looks like we have to land on Yavin Four to beat Zorba," called Han.  
"Yup," yelled Leia.  
Soon they about landed on a Yavin Four docking bay. The Punishing One landed. Han started firing like crazy. By that time, the ship was ready to explode. Han shot at it a few more times. Finally, one more direct hit and it would explode. Han shot. It exploded. Zorba died.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
The Imperial Rebel War  
  
Luke got in his X-wing. He turned the controls to hyperspeed. Soon, Luke was at the battle.  
"Red three come in. Red three," yelled the voice on the intercom.  
"I'm here, Red three," called Luke.  
" Just making sure," replied the voice on the intercom.  
Soon the Millenium Falcon showed up with Han and Leia.   
"Come in Han," Luke called on the intercom.  
"I come in, Luke," replied Han.  
"Come on, let's fight off these TIES then go in," exclaimed Luke.  
"Okay," called Han.  
Luke locked on a TIE fighter. He blasted one after another, the same with Han.  
"Let's go in Han," called Luke.  
"Okay," replied Han.  
Then, Han's Falcon and Luke's X-wing flew in the Death Star Trench. They maneuvered in the trench until they finally made it to the central core. But, before they could blow up the Death Star, they had to fight off some TIES. Han went after one, Luke went after the other. Luke blasted it, Han didn't have to because it ran into a wall. They were going to go for the core. All of the sudden iron walls came down on the only way out.  
Luke called in the intercom. "Han, I'll point my X-wing at the core, board the Falcon, and go into hyperspeed.  
"Ready," replied Han.  
"Yup," sighed Luke.  
Luke pointed his X-wing at the core, boarded the Falcon, and just in time, they made it out before it blew up. They went to Endor. It was a big celebration in the blowing up of the fourth Death Star. There were E-woks (E-walks), droids, humans, aliens, and images of old Jedi's that had passed on. All of the sudden, a loud rumble came. There were about 20 TIE fighters. Then the Devastator went over. Then a loud voice yelled, "If you want to see Wedge Antilles again, pay 20,000,000 credits (dollars)." Bossk took over after the Death Star was destroyed. Once again the voice yelled. "Also, two Collein Corvets, one Y-wing, and two X-wings."  
Han and Luke boarded the Falcon. Luke called over the intercom, "We'll give you 25,000,000 credits, two X-wings, and one Y-wing."  
"Okay, drop it off at Jabba's palace!" yelled Bossk over the intercom.  
Luke and Han delivered the supplies. Wedge wasn't dropped off. Now Bossk had about enough credits to construct a new ship. He had 29,000,900 credits. All he needed was 30,000,000 credits to construct a new ship. So, Bossk sold a Y-wing for 900,100 credits and had enough to construct a new ship. They were constructing a Star Destroyer (battle ship) called the Bosskanator. It is bigger than the Executor, the biggest Star Destroyer. The laser power on the Bosskanator is just as powerful as the laser power on the Death Star. (battle ship)  
"Nice job, workers," congratulated Bossk.  
Back at Endor, everybody wasn't doing so well. They were all worried about Wedge, Han, and Luke. Mostly Leia Organa. She knew they didn't get Wedge. Leia knew it through Luke's mind. (Luke and Leia are brother and sister) Leia got ain an X-wing. Oh no, she couldn't fly an X-wing. So, she asked Pops. Pops told her he would. So they boarded a Collein Corvet (ship). Pops set the controls for hyperspeed. Soon they were at Tatooine (Tan two ween) Leia saw Han and Luke. She ran to them.  
"Are you okay?" asked Leia.  
"Yup, A-okay," replied Han.  
"We need to set up a plan to kill Bossk," announced Luke.  
"Yaaaah, great idea Luke," commended Han and Pops.  
"First, we draw Bossk here," explained Luke.  
"Wait a second. Isn't Bossks new ship almost finished?" asked Pops.  
"Oh yeah," replied Han.  
"Okay. We'll lure him with a fake ship, put an explosive in it, and BOOOOM!" explained Luke.  
They boarded their ships and took off for Endor. They were getting the plan into action. The plan would be done soon.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Bosskanator!  
  
  
Bossk was very happy with the progress his alliance was making. Soon the Bosskanator would be finished.  
Finally, the day it was finished, Bossk captured Pops. The same day, killed him. Now Luke was furious. They were getting ready to set up the plan. It was set. Bossk fell for it.  
"Five, four, three, two, one, zero. Booom!" yelled everyone.  
Han went from General to Admiral Solo. Luke was now boss of the alliance and boss of Tatooine. Han got his medal.   
Han blurted, " Leia, will you marry me?"  
"Yes!" yelled Leia.  
"Uh oh! I forgot the ring!" exclaimed Han.  
"You blew it again Han," laughed Luke.  



End file.
